Hajime Taki l as olvidado
by Azuki4ever
Summary: Este es un fic depresivo de Hajime Taki no dejen de leer


Son las 8 de la mañana, hoy estoy muy nervioso, se supone que es el día en el que llaman a los futbolistas para entrar en la selección, y no se por qué tengo un extraño presentimiento en el estomago. Me doy una ducha con tranquilidad, no es necesario llegar excesivamente temprano, ni muy tarde; no soy un hombre de esos que están 3 horas en el espejo, pero no me gusta ir mal vestido, al salir de la ducha, me dirijo al armario y escojo la ropa. Me pongo un pantalón vaquero, una camiseta, MI camiseta favorita y me pongo unos zapatos informales, cojo la bolsa con el uniforme del equipo y guardo allí mis gafas de sol, no me gusta que me miren por la calle, pero no me hace falta, no soy tan buen jugador, soy ese jugador invisible. Intento desayunar algo, pero no me entra me toma un vaso de leche, ya que el café no me gusta y me lavo los dientes.

Llego a la calle y la veo sola y vacía, normal, son las 8 y media de la mañana, es agosto, la gente se queda hasta tarde durmiendo. Llego a mi estadio y no veo a nadie, que raro, hoy es día laboral ¿no? Miro el calendario que tengo en mi taquilla y veo que efectivamente, ese día había trabajo, y el descanso de una semana no era hasta dentro de 3 días. Era raro, parecía un sueño, de pronto me doy cuenta de algo, 8 de agosto…, ja ja ¡Cómo pude olvidarme, hoy cumplo 21 años! Me acordé del año pasado, lo pasamos muy bien en la selección ya que aunque solo se acordaron mis 3 mejores amigos del día que era, me gusto ser tomado como alguien especial un día, solo pido un día, no pido demasiado, yo siempre me acordaba del cumpleaños de sus amigos.

Queda media hora para que lleguen mis compañeros y me entretengo calentando y haciendo tiros a puerta, corre una fresca brisa, que me acaricia la cara y me hace sentir mejor. Unos minutos mas tarde llega mi entrenador:

- Vaya Taki, entrenándose ¿no?

- Si señor.

- ¿Pero es que no te llego la llamada anoche?

- ¿Llamada?- Trago saliva, no entiendo- No se de que me esta hablando, señor…

- Ah entonces fue un error, anoche llamamos a los jugadores para advertirles que las vacaciones se alargaban a dos semanas desde hoy. Así que ya sabes, Taki, disfruta de tus vacaciones, a no ser que te llamen para la selección.

- De acuerdo… Muchas gracias entrenador, hasta dentro de dos semanas, me ducho y me voy.

Me cae bien ese hombre es muy amable con todos nosotros, vaya, ya decía yo que era raro que viese a mis amigos. Me voy a casa, seguramente era eso el presentimiento y me pongo a jugar un rato con mi gata, un ser maravilloso, es pequeñita, blanca y con los ojos azules, la encontré cuando no era mas que un cachorrillo en un contenedor hace tres meses, iba corriendo y escuche un ruido y al acercarme la vi tan frágil, que se puede decir que me enamore, la nombre Lúa, ya que Tsubasa me dijo que Lúa era luna en gallego y a los gatos les gusta la luna, al ir a tomar algo a media mañana, me da asco la comida y pienso que a lo mejor ha sucedido algo en casa, mi madre vive sola, desde que murió mi padre hace unos años, ahora ella es una jubilada señora que vive del dinero de su pensión. Llamo rápidamente a mi casa, tras media hora de charla, respiro aliviado de que todo esta muy bien y me ha contado la vida de las vecinas y me ha felicitado.

A las cuatro de la tarde en la televisión nombran a los seleccionados, porteros, defensas, centrocampistas, ya ahí delanteros… Esto no puede ser, es una pesadilla, esto no puede estar pasando…

Me derrumbo en el sillón de la sala, no me han seleccionado, a los otros si, todo mi esfuerzo estos años no ha servido para nada, apago la televisión.

Me dirijo a mi cuarto y me tumbo en la cama, no se me apetece nada en este instante, tras un rato así, noto unos raspones en la puerta, tras un rato veo a Lúa pasando a mi cuarto tras abrir con mucho esfuerzo la puerta. Se para a los pies de la cama y me mira con pena, intenta subirse a donde estoy yo pero no puede así que la cojo yo y la pongo a mi lado pero ella trepa hasta mi pecho y se tumba ahí. Le acaricio la cabecita y detrás de las orejas, me gusta es muy suave y ella me pone una zarpita en los labios como pidiendo me que me calle, ni siquiera tiene las uñas fuertes todavía y me lame la cara como si secase lagrimas, no se porque pero me enternece y me tumbo de lado abrazando a mi gatita para que no se caiga y poco a poco me quedo dormido.

Me levanto tras tres horas sueño, Lúa me llama porque suena el teléfono, miro la pantalla, Teppei no es, ni ninguno, es mi madre otra vez

- ¿Si? Ah hola mamá

- Hajime, cariño, me he enterado ¿Cómo estás?

- Pues mamá la verdad, algo mal, me siento lo peor

- Hijo, no te preocupes, habrá mas oportunidades en tu vida, veras que dentro de poco verán el talento que tienes, mi vida, y veras que todo va bien

- Mamá, a veces siento que debí haber estudiado medicina como papá

- Hajime, tu eres tu y papa fue papa no intentes compararte a él, por que sois dos personas distintas, además, no sabes lo orgullosa que me siento cuando te veo jugar en el Tokio Verdy. ¿Por qué no vienes a casa unos días y te despejas? A saber como comerás en tu casa. Tráete a Lúa también, que hace mucho que no la veo.

- Claro mamá- digo con un nudo en la garganta, ha dicho que está orgullosa de mí-Intentaré ir mañana, un beso, mamá

- Adiós vida mía, un beso a la pequeña gatita.

Me dispongo a preparar la maleta, en casa todavía tengo ropa, hace poco que me mudé asi que no hace falta demasiada, una hora después ya tengo todo hecho y viene la prueba de fuego: Meter a Lúa en la jaulita de viaje.

Maldita sea esa agilidad que tienen los gatos, Lúa se ha subido a la lámpara del techo, a ver si no se hace daño, está asustada no se imaginaba que eso fuera tan alto, cojo una escalera mientras maúlla. Bien, llego y se tira en mi pecho, la cojo como a un bebé y la acaricio mientras hace un ruidito parecido a un llanto, la acaricio un rato tras guardar la escalera y luego con paciencia la meto, no araña, no muerde, pero se mueve mas que una anguila.

Rato después estoy en el tren nocturno, caminito de Shizuoka, Lúa se esta portando muy bien, seguro que es porque nota mi humor, cuando estoy triste ella se porta muy tranquilita, pero cuando estoy de buen humor, es mas traviesa.

Llego a Shizuoka a las diez de la mañana, la ciudad, se me hace maternal y el ruido de mis pisadas son muy familiares, por esas calles corría yo todo el día con mis amigos, veo el campo de fútbol… todo me trae recuerdos.

Al fin la veo mi casa, con las llaves abro la puerta son las 11 de la mañana mi madre hace dos horas que se ha levantado y la veo arregladita y todo, mi madre es muy guapa, no parece tener 50 años, sino 45 o por ahí. Lo pimero que hago es coger la jaula de Lúa , la gatita está muy feliz de volver a casa y al soltarla va hasta mi madre y le maúlla desde el suelo y mi madre la abraza con mucho cariño. Luego me ve a mi sonriendole desde la puerta de la cocina donde lava los platos. Tras un rato de saludos nos vamos al salon y me da un té que no he pedido, se nota que es mi madre, sabe lo que me gusta.

Un rato después, me iba a ir a la cama pero al abrazar a mi madre ese calor hace que me quede dormido en su regazo mientras me acaricia el pelo como cuando era niño.

A la una de la tarde me despierto todavía en su regazo y como agradecimiento la preparo la comida hago lo que mejor se hacer, pollo al curry, que es mi especialidad, lo primero que aprendí a cocinar.

Por la tarde vamos a pasear por el parque y a comprar cosas para la cena, al subir a mi cuarto, todo esta como lo dejé y me preparo para dormir, Lúa viene a dormir a mi cama y duermo de un tirón toda la noche.

Así pasan los días y un par de días después, me encuentro a una chica con la que estudié toda mi vida ay mi Kioko querida, lo que me ha ayudado ella a estudiar.

Por la tarde quedamos para ir a la piscina del barrio y Lúa se queda con mi madre, esa tarde me entero de toda su vida, ella estudió Ingeniería y trabaja a tiempo parcial en una heladería, el encontrar trabajo esta muy mal. Otro día vamos al cine, se viene a comer a casa, yo como en su casa hasta que me tengo que ir y las dos mujeres me despiden en la estación. Puede que no me hayan convocado para la selección, pero el año que viene pienso arrasar.

En la siguiente convocatoria estoy nombrado y me tengo que ir a la concentración, mis amigos están allí y me han dejado llevar a Lúa. Al parecer el entrenador no les dejó llamarme.

-Bueno Taki tuviste que estar muy aburrido la otra vez- dice Takasugi

-Si Taki lo sentimos mucho, no fue lo mismo sin ti- Se confiesa Mamoru

- Yo… ¿Aburrido? ¡que va! Todo lo contrario, me lo pase mejor que nunca- Digo recordando pequeñas anécdotas.

Si, pueden que ellos jugasen al fútbol la última vez… pero yo recobre una amistad y estuve sintiendo el amor de mi familia, eso es mejor que nada.


End file.
